


All's Fair In Love And War I

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully has a Dream about Reyes...she goes and Tells Reyes...Reyes and her have night of Passion...Doggett gets REALLY Mad...WARNING: INCLUDES RAPE





	All's Fair In Love And War I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

All's Fair In Love And War Part 1 by Dr. Evil McKay

Title: All's Fair In Love And War Part 1  
Author: Dr. Evil McKay  
Feedback:  
Webpage: Not a Story Link  
TotalParts: 2  
Status: WIP  
Pairing: ScullySlash, John Doggette is in this  
Rating: NC-17, this is SO XXX and not for anyone with a weak Stomach  
Spoilers: No REAL Spoliers but it has Reyes and Doggette in it  
Series: WTF? Series #1  
Summary: Scully has a Dream about Reyes...she goes and Tells Reyes...Reyes and her have night of Passion...Doggette gets REALLY Mad...WARNING: INCLUDES RAPE  
Notes: PLEASE Give me Feed Back or I won't be too inspired to write another part  
Warnings: INCLUDES RAPE, and Other Violence towards Scully, Reyes, Doggette, and Mulder (But don't worry the good guys win)  
Disclaimer: Uh...these people aren't mine

* * *

Agent Reyes carefully picked the lock to Scully's apartment; if she wanted this to work she would have to do it right. She had gotten a nice dinner for agent Scully as a surprise; actually it was really just a way of seducing her. She knew that with the baby and all Scully didn't have very much time to sit down and have a good meal. Ever since she laid eyes on the agent she knew that she would have to have her. She set the dinner out on the table, and hurried to set things up because she knew that it was only a matter of time before Scully came home. Some how she had convinced Mulder to take the baby for the night, and she was happy that William would not be there to distract them. She set up two plates and then set out the two candles she had brought from her place.

She dished out the pasta she had gotten onto each plate and poured two glasses of wine. She then sat down at her place and lit the candles; with the lights all turned out it was a very romantic scene. Soon the door cracked open and she heard Scully let out an excited gasp. "Mulder you didn't have to..." and then she stepped inside to see that it was only Monica sitting at the table. She felt her face go into a sneer and she shut the door after she turned the lights out. "What the HELL are you doing in my apartment? How the HELL did you get in here?"

"Mulder gave me the key, he said it would be a good idea for you to have a night out with the girls and some peace from William." Reyes replied, she said all of this with such a calm tone of voice that she even surprised her self. Scully relaxed but only a little bit. She hesitated but then went and sat down across from her fellow Agent.

"Fine but after dinner you leave." Scully said as she began eating as fast as she could. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with Reyes, but that would all be changing soon. "Don't you want to take your coat off Reyes?" Scully said in a very cold tone.

"Not just yet Dana."

"Don't call me Dana...EVER." She really stressed the syllables on ever, almost as if Monica didn't have the right to call her by her first name. Soon Scully finished her meal and she went to clear the plates. The dinner was so silent you could hear a pin drop, and this made Reyes think that she didn't want to follow through with her plan.

"So why are you really here? Did the smoking man send you?" and with that Scully finished off the rest of her wine in one big gulp. She obviously didn't trust Monica as far as she could throw her; she set the glass down with a loud clang and reached over to take the Agent's plate.

Agent Reyes stood up and closed her coat even tighter then it was before. Before she was going to open it, she was going to have to get Scully restrained. It would be a hard job but if she did it with just the right timing, she could take her down and keep her there. She headed over to Scully and looked her straight in the eyes; they stood like that for almost a minute. Suddenly, Reyes reached into her coat and quickly brought a gun up to the back of Scully's neck.

"I really hate doing this...but once I get started you'll realize it's not all that bad Dana." Monica said as she pressed the gun harder into Scully's neck. Scully jerked, trying to relieve the pressure but that was only met with the cocking of the gun. "We are going to the bedroom." Scully struggled and she literally had to be dragged into the bedroom by a considerably stronger Agent Reyes.

It took almost fifteen minutes of struggling but she finally got Scully restrained on the bed. "Look it's not going to be so bad I'm not going to hurt you."

"Go to HELL!" Scully screeched, her wrists were cuffed above her head but her feet weren't tied down. She tried as hard as she could to get away, and that only caused her wrists to bleed. "STOP THIS NOW!"

"Shhh...you won't be saying that in a moment Dana." Reyes said her voice was filled with lust. She was completely aroused at the sight of Scully tied to the bed before her. She slid off Scully's shoes and tossed them aside...then came her skirt. She was wearing red lace panties, god she looked hot and she was not even naked. Next came her jacket...and since it couldn't be removed all the way she tied it up around Scully's wrists. Without hesitation Reyes ripped off Scully's blouse and tank top to reveal a matching red lace bra. "Wow..." Agent Reyes said as she stood back to admire her handy work. Something was different now about Scully, her face was flushed and her lips were shut tight. She looked like she almost...was possibly...no she couldn't be aroused not ice queen Dana Scully.

Monica took off her jacket to reveal she was only wearing a black lace teddy with thigh high fishnet stockings. She got into the bed next to Scully and began to stroke her breast through the fabric of her bra. Scully let out a very soft moan...and then bit down on her lip to keep from yelling out again. Reyes arched an eyebrow and one of her hands slid into Scully's panties, and boy was she ever wet. No she wasn't just wet she was soaking. The idea of Scully liking this turned Reyes on even more and her breathing began to get harder. "You are a dirty girl aren't you?" She whispered into the captured woman's ear. There of course was no response except for a shutter and an almost pleading whimper.

"Monica, unchain me and I promise I won't report you...I SWEAR." Scully's breath was coming out ragged, she obviously wanted to be kept in the position she was in but she didn't want to admit that she was turned on. "Monica please..."

"Dana...you obviously want this and well I'm not going to stop. This is something you need and well I need it too. God I've been watching you since I first came to the bureau and you are so sexy Dana." Reyes replied as she slowly added a finger into Scully's wet heat. There was no protesting and Scully stopped holding back her moans, so she thrust up onto Monica's hand. Reyes smiled, and added another finger...it had been so long since Scully had been touched like that.

"Oh God Monica!" Scully screamed, "I'm such a bad girl...oh GOD!" Reyes smiled and slowly stroked Dana's hard nub with her thumb. They developed a rhythm, Scully moved back and fourth and she moaned softly...and every so often they would join in a kiss. This went on for nine or ten minutes before Scully came, she screamed so loud Monica was sure that the neighboring apartments heard her. "Oh god that was wonderful." Scully whispered and suddenly Agent Reyes was no longer across from her, she was looking up at her from her crotch. She was licking up all that she could from Scully.

"Agent Scully, I thought you weren't going to like this..." Agent Reyes replied with an evil smile. Scully sort of blushed and looked towards the door for a moment. She then turned her head and looked back down.

"I believe it's your turn Monica." Scully said with an evil glint in her eye. Reyes was quite surprised by this statement. She doubt Scully even knew what she was doing. "Come here." Monica got close to her and leaned in slightly to hear what Scully had to say.

"I want to taste you, just like you tasted me." Dana whispered to her, Reyes wasn't so sure she wanted to do this, only because if Dana was faking all of this she might be tempted to bite her, and well in the one place any woman would not want to be bit.

"Are you sure? I mean it's your first time, maybe you should just wait..."

"Don't look so nervous...I won't bite Monica. You can keep me cuffed if you want I sort of like it." She said readjusting her self so she was lying almost completely flat on her back. "Come on Monica don't be so shy." Reyes looked down and she slid off her teddy slowly. She tossed it to the floor, but she left her knee high stockings on, she straddled Scully's face carefully, not wanting to put to much pressure on her.

To Monica's amazement Scully went to work almost right away and she was really good at it too. Her tongue was everywhere at once...she struggled in the cuffs, because she wanted to push Reyes farther down onto her mouth. Monica got the hint and pushed down just a little harder. Scully groaned and continued to move her tongue in and out of the Agent's hot sex.

"OH GOD DANA! OH GOD!" She slowly began to thrust into Dana's mouth, being careful to make sure that Scully could still breath. It didn't take long for Agent Reyes to orgasm because she had almost gotten off on pleasuring her before. In a few minutes Agent Reyes was screaming Scully's name loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Monica collapsed beside Dana and lazily uncuffed her from the bed. Scully just rolled over and took the tired woman into her arms. "That was magnificent!" Scully whispered into Reyes's ear.

"God I know...Sorry I had to force you into it at first." Reyes apologized. Scully just shrugged and rubbed her wrists softly; there were marks on them from where the cuffs had been.

"I'm glad you did." Scully replied softly, and she pulled Reyes closer. They kissed one last time before their eyes fluttered shut and they fell into a deep sleep.

*

Scully sat up in her bed; she was in a cold sweat. Was that a dream or did it really happen? Why was she dreaming about a fellow agent, and a fellow female agent none the less? She took a deep breath and reached for her glass of water after hesitantly checking to see if agent Reyes was laying in bed beside her. There was no one there; actually there was no trace of a woman being there at all. Something in her snapped, why was she dreaming about Reyes this way? She began to cry, there were tears of joy and yet there were tears of sorrow. How would she ever justify this to any one else...or herself for that matter? Only time would tell.

*

She made it into work, even though she was almost an hour late. All she could think about was the dream she had the night before. She really wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on in the office, as she sat down. She just sort of zoned out and stared at the wall in front of her.

"Agent Scully...Dana..." She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was a gentle hand and she knew that when she turned she wouldn't be seeing Agent Doggette. A part of her didn't want to see Monica, and yet a part of her wanted to take the woman in her arms and hold her close. She let her head turn...just enough so she could see Reyes out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry I'm just...a little stressed out...do you have a cigarette?" Scully said softly. Reyes arched a brow and reached into her pocket to find Scully a cancer stick. Scully took it from the Agent's hand, taking careful consideration not to have too much contact with her.

"Actually, I was just about to go slip out and have one...mind if I join you?" She asked as she pulled another square from the fresh pack. Everything in Scully wanted to say no, everything in her wanted to yell and scream and just run from the woman who she had brought to orgasm in a dream last night.

"Sure I don't care." Scully said as she stood up, she immediately turned her back to Reyes so she wouldn't have to face her for the moment, she could already feel her body tingle and her face was getting hot. They both stepped outside of the federal building about 5 minutes later. There was obviously no case for the day, and if there was it didn't need their immediate attention. Scully leaned up against the side of the building and lit her cigarette, she then handed the lighter over to Reyes. The first drag made her cough but she figured she could handle it, after all this is what she needed more then anything in the world.

"Since when did you start smoking?" Reyes said after she took the first hit from her cigarette. Scully was zoned out again, and she didn't answer she didn't want to talk to Reyes and she didn't know why she invited her outside. "Scully are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm sorry it's just that..." And she finally let her vision clear so she could look into the other woman's eyes, "its...God It's so embarrassing."

"Look I know you haven't known me for very long but...if you want to talk..."

"God I have to tell some one...but I can't tell Doggette and I certainly can't tell you."

"Is it about me?"

"Well...not really..." Scully decided that she better get it out before it took even more control of her, "Yes it is about you Monica."

"Oh really? Look I won't take offense you can tell me." The tone in her voice made it sound like she thought it was going to be something bad. If Scully just got it out in the open maybe she would be relieved of this burden she was feeling.

"I had a dream about you and we had sex." Scully blurted out all of a sudden, she didn't really mean for it to come out like that but her mouth wasn't listening to her brain. Agent Reyes started to cough, she was coughing hard and at the same time she was sort of laughing. Scully just took another hit from her cigarette and looked in the other direction. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so direct about it."

"No really it's okay...I sort of had a dream with you...about that...but it was a while ago."

"Really?" Scully started to feel better because maybe it wasn't just her! Maybe all the female agents had dreams about other female agents.

"Yeah but I'm a lesbian Agent Scully." She whispered, and she quickly put her cigarette out and headed inside. She seemed to be moving at the speed of light, Scully quickly put her cigarette out and followed the woman inside. Of course it didn't matter to Scully that her partner was gay but her partner was also having sexual dreams about her. Scully finally caught up with her when she reached the office in the basement.

"Look I'm not going to hold that against you but you need to understand that nothing is going to happen between us."

"I know I don't know why I told you that in the first place I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry, a harmless crush never hurt anyone...besides it really makes me feel good that I can attract both sexes." Scully said with a smile, the burden wasn't exactly lifted but it was moved, and she was beginning to feel a lot better about herself.

"Just don't tell agent Doggette...I don't want him to..."

"Don't tell Agent Doggette what?" A deep voice came from behind them. Reyes turned to look him in the eyes. There was dead silence for almost a minute before Scully decided to speak.

"Tell you about your..." She looked around the room quickly, and the date on the day's calendar caught her eyes, "Surprise Birthday Lunch...Surprise?" She said with just a hint of questioning in her voice. She was relieved to find out that he actually bought that lie, and by covering Agent Reyes ass she was going to be out 20 dollars for his lunch.

"Thank you Agene Scully I didn't know anyone remembered. Or even knew when it was for that matter..."

"You wrote it all over the calendar in red pen..." Reyes muttered, and Scully laughed.

"Well...you know..." He said and he looked at the ground, "Lets get to work."

*

Before Scully knew it they were all getting ready to go home. It had been a very eventless day and so they were moving quickly to get out of there. Scully was putting her things away as Reyes approached her. "Oh by the way I owe you one...you know...for forking over 20 dollars for Doggette's impromptu birthday lunch." Scully said as she shut her brief case.

"Look...don't worry about it really..."

"I think I know how I can pay you back Monica." Scully said with a slight smile. Reyes arched a brow.

"Oh really?" And with that Scully leaned in and kissed her partner softly on the lips. When she pulled away she could feel her face getting hot with embarrassment once again. They looked at each other for about 30 more seconds and then quickly embraced in a nice passionate kiss. Almost a minute of this kissing and groping passed before they heard some one clearing their throat. It was none other then Agent Doggette standing behind them, and he looked very pissed off.

"I can uh...explain." Scully said as she started to straighten out her hair. The look on his face was one of pure disgust and horror. It made Scully wonder why he would be so concerned about what she chose to do.

"Dana you don't have to explain it's really none of his damn business." Reyes replied casually. "Dinner at my place?"

"Sure why not." Scully replied as she gave Doggette a cautious look, something about him made her feel very unnerved.

*

At about 1:00am Scully and Reyes pulled up to Agent Doggette's house. He had called them after explaining frantically that there was someone or something in his bedroom and he wanted them to check it out. They arrived at the scene together and Scully got the exact same disgusted look from Doggette. "It's upstairs...follow me." He said and with out another word he headed up the stairs. He didn't mention the fact that they both arrived in the same car at 1:00am although Scully was sure he thought it was strange.

When they reached the bedroom, they were completely unprepared for what happened next. Doggette stood in front of both of them and he quickly elbowed Reyes in the stomach and punched her in the neck...both hits were hard enough to knock her out. She fell to the floor without so much as a cry of surprise. Scully went to pull her gun but before she could Doggette trained his weapon on her head. "You are mine Agent Scully...Not hers." He growled.

"John..." She didn't even know how to reply to that, instead she just got down next to agent Reyes and took her pulse. Everything seemed to be in order and she knew that Monica would come out of it in 15 to 20 minutes. "John I don't belong to anyone..."

"You belong to me now Dana." He said as he twisted her arms behind her back to handcuff them. He stripped her of all her weapons and then tossed her on the bed, "And we are going to have so much fun." And that was that, because within 30 seconds she blacked out.

*

When she woke again it was hours later and she cold tell by the way her head was hurting that she had been drugged. Although she was secured to the bed pretty tightly she managed to look at the clock, it was 8:00am. She shook her head, and then she remembered how she got there. She started to scream, not for help, but out of the sheer terror she was feeling. It didn't take long for Doggette to get back in the bedroom and violently shove a gag into her mouth. It wasn't even a gag it was more like a wad of fabric. After she calmed down a little she managed to spit the gag out. Before she could even speak, she realized what she was dressed in.

She was now wearing a traditional wedding gown, veil and all. It was a nice dress, and it fit her perfectly. As she shifted her weight she felt that something was certainly inserted inside of her and it wasn't very comfortable. "W-What did you do to me? Why Am I wearing this...oh god I'm going to..." Before she could finish her sentence she leaned forward to vomit, he had already placed a trashcan in front of her.

"That's just a minor side effect, just don't try to move to quickly."

"I hate you..." She said when she was finished, and then she spit to clear the taste in her mouth. "Where's Monica...you didn't kill her did you?"

"Of course not...with out her...you really don't have a will to live now do you?" He said as he set the trashcan down by the side of the bed. "If you are good, then I'll let you see her tonight."

"Why the HELL am I in a wedding dress?"

"Because...you're mine!" He said and he kissed her roughly, she was unable to pull away but she promptly bit down on his tongue and that's when she felt the shock. It shook her whole body and it originated from her inner thighs. She screamed out and strained at her restraints. "You don't like that do you?" Her whole body had gone into a cold sweat and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain. She just groaned and this time when he kissed her she just let him.

"If you're good I won't have to do that again either." He said, "Now Dana, I'm going to untie you but you have to promise to behave yourself because if you don't I'll shock you again." She just nodded and he released her leg restraints, but before her released her hand restraints her snapped a collar around her neck. He then attached a chain to it, so he could lead her like a dog. He then unsnapped the handcuffs and helped her stand up.

"I want to see Monica."

"No...only if you are good okay?"

"NO! NOT OKAY I WANT TO SEE MONICA!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, and her body was met with yet another shock. This one brought her to her hands and knees. Her body shook and she tried her hardest not to cry out, she didn't want to give him the pleasure.

"You must be hungry...lets go downstairs." And with that he yanked her leash and practically dragged her to the door. She had to crawl, there was no way she was going to be able to stand on her own two feet after that shock.

Finally they were downstairs in the dining room, the table was nicely set at two places. He had made her a lavish breakfast, and the smell was beginning to make her sick. He sat her at one of the chairs and cuffed each of her wrists to the arms of the chair. "If you don't eat, you don't get to see Reyes." Scully nodded, but at this point she didn't think she could keep food down, not after the shocks and the combination of the drug she was just given. "You have to keep it down too...you don't want to get your dress dirty." She growled at him and he promptly slapped her across the face. "None of that now." With that he held some food up to her mouth...and she hesitantly took it and chewed.

*

After about an hour and a half of tedious feeding and a battle to keep the food in her stomach Scully didn't even feel like fighting him. She did however managed to hide a tangerine in her cleavage for Monica. She figured he probably wasn't even planning to feed her anything but water and the bare minimum to keep her alive.

"Now it's time for fun Dana..." He said, and he pulled her chair away from the table and unhooked the skirt part of her dress...to reveal that she was in white lace panties, a garter belt, and thigh high white stockings. It took her brain a moment to realize what he was going to do to her. Before she could even think to kick him in the jaw, her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair.

"Don't do this please...PLEASE...I'll give you anything you want!" Scully groaned, and she struggled as much as the restraints would allow. He just ignored her and slid her panties off, and unzipped his pants. This is when she started crying, she knew how bad he was about to hurt her and she didn't want it to come to this. He removed whatever device he had in her...it was a small metallic oval...small and yet oh so powerful.

"Dana...I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"What lesson?" She pleaded and she desperately tried to close her legs, but she couldn't, she was exposed to him and there was no stopping what was about to happen to her.

"That you are mine...and nothing can take you away from me." He said, and with one quick thrust he entered her. She screamed out loudly, and this time he didn't bother to gag her, he was obviously getting off on her pain. He thrust hard and fast, almost like a jackhammer. The pain was so intense stars began to dance in front of her eyes, and she knew that she couldn't take this for much longer without passing out. She was lucky that Doggette was a minuteman, and it only took him about 4 minutes to finish. Those 4 minutes seemed like and eternity, and then with out a second thought he pushed the silver oval back into her aching body and redressed her. Her whole body ached now, and she was dying of thirst but she didn't want to ask Doggette to get her anything so she just licked her lips and tried to wet her parched mouth. He held a glass of water to her lips and she drank in earnest. Soon he pulled the glass away from her, pulled up his pants and left the room. She just lowered her head and sobbed.

*

She didn't see Reyes that night; in fact it was almost three days before she got her first visit. Since she had completely stopped talking except for the few essential words Doggette said she was behaving enough to go and see her. He had brought her down into the basement to a room where there were no windows and only one door. He shoved her in the room, and it took a moment for Scully's eyes to adjust to the light. She was still in the same wedding dress, and it was beyond her how she managed to keep it clean. Every morning Doggette would drag her out of bed, wash her hair, style it and then put her make up on. All Scully had with her now was a few pieces of horded fruit and a fresh change of clothes for Monica.

"Dana?" Her voice was parched, and to Scully's horror she found that there was only a water dish just out of Reyes's reach. She was chained to the floor on her hands and knees, and there was not much she could do in that position. The smell of urine and sweat was almost over powering and Scully couldn't stand it. She got down in front of Monica being as careful as she could not to ruin the dress. She moved the water dish up to Reyes and she drank until it was gone. "Thank you."

"I am so sorry...I...oh Monica." Scully hugged her as best she could considering the position that both of them were in. "I promise I'll get you out of here I SWEAR on my LIFE I will get you out of here and I will not leave with out you!"

"No, if you can get out you can go for help..."

"I don't think it will work like that, I think John might kill you before I got the chance." Scully said, she set the clean clothes on a cot that was only a few feet away and stood up. She opened another door that was in the room to reveal a bathroom; it only had a toilet and a bathtub but other then that it was very clean. Scully removed a clip from her hair and began to pick the locks with it. After about 10 minutes of prying they finally gave way and Monica slowly sat up.

"How long have I been down here?" She replied, "I'm sorry that I...well..."

"Look it's not like he gave you the option of going to the bathroom...he's a sick man and I'll make sure that he pays for this!" Scully replied as she stroked her lover's hair. "Come on I'll run you a nice hot bath and we can get you cleaned up okay?"

"Scully, how long have I been down here?" She looked Dana straight in the eye and she wondered why she wouldn't tell her.

"3 days Monica." And without another word she helped the woman up and into the bathroom.

"Why are you wearing a wedding dress Dana?" Reyes said, her voice was weak and the signs of starvation were already beginning to show even after a mere three days. Scully just sort of laughed, after awhile she forgot that she was even wearing that dress.

"Because John wants me to be his wife." She sat down on the edge of the tub and began to run the water. When she turned back to face Monica she was holding some food in her hands. "I stole this for you." She was holding a tangerine, and apple, and a few vitamin supplements.

"Oh god...he hasn't fed me in two days..." She collapsed to her knees in front of Scully and laid her head on the woman's lap. "I thought I was going to die without seeing you again."

"You know I would never let that happen." She began to peel the tangerine and then she sectioned it and held a piece out to Reyes. Reyes took it and ate hungrily, the taste of real food brought tears to her eyes. She at the sweet fruit quickly and then happily swallowed the vitamin supplements. Then her face went pale and she groaned...

"Oh god..." Scully realized that the food was too much for her system and she ate it too fast. She couldn't have her loosing it, it might be the only nutrition she would have for the next week. "Monica...whatever you do...don't throw up."

"It's not like I can help it." She whispered as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She began to shiver and sweat again.

"Just take deep breaths and close your eyes...I promise if you do that then the feeling will pass."

After a few minutes Reyes got up and began to strip down slowly, she didn't want to move too fast due to the chance that she might upset her stomach more. When she was finished stripping she slipped into the tub and sighed. "Thank you Dana." Scully kissed her forehead and gently began to clean her off. "I've been trying to think of a way to get us out of here...god it seems like it's been an eternity."

"I know...and you aren't the one locked in a basement." Reyes said as she gently rubbed the marks on her wrists from where the cuffs had been. "At least he's not torturing me."

"You're right about that...and at least you don't have to wear an annoying wedding dress all fucking day." They both laughed and suddenly moved in to a passionate kiss. The door slammed open and Scully looked up to See Doggette standing in the doorway he was angry.

"You're gonna get it now Monica!" He said and he walked over to her and pulled her to her feet, "Seducing my wife like that..."

"I'm not your WIFE!" Scully screamed, and he hit her so hard she fell back onto the cold tiled floor. She was dazed so she just lay there silent for the moment, as Doggette hastily unzipped his pants. He forced Monica down onto her knees and pulled her hair, and as she opened her mouth to scream out he shoved some sort of mouthpiece in.

"There...now you can't bite down when you suck my cock you slut." He said as he let go of her hair, he roughly cuffed her hands behind her back, all she could do was whimper and try to look pathetic enough for him to stop but that obviously wasn't going to do the trick this time. Then without further hesitation he shoved his cock into her mouth and told her to suck. When she hesitate, he shocked Scully and her screaming and twisting was enough to convince Monica to do what she was told. She began to suck as best she could with the plastic in her mouth.

"Please stop this...I can suck on that for you John." Scully whispered, he paid no attention to her as he continued to fuck Reyes's mouth.

"I know you fed her...and guess what...it didn't do a bit of good." After a few more moments of thrusting he came hard, spilling his hot seed down the innocent woman's throat. He removed the mouthpiece and she spit at his feet with a growl and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. In another split second he had Reyes by her hair and he pulled her so she was kneeling in front of the toilet. He quickly thrust his finger into her mouth.

"DON'T! JOHN STOP THIS NOW!" Scully said as she forced herself to get on her feet. "Please she's malnourished she needs that food..." there were now audible gags coming from Monica as she desperately tried to keep herself from vomiting.

"No, you don't understand this isn't her punishment it's yours." He replied and the instant he pulled his finger away she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Scully screamed out in frustration and backhanded Doggette with all the strength she had left in her body.

"THE AUTHORITIES ARE ALREADY LOOKING FOR US AND THEY WILL FIND US!" Scully screamed at him. He grabbed her wrist and threw her back down to the floor.

"This is the last place they'll look sweetie, I was the one who put out an APB on you little darlings." And with that he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of the basement, and away from her one true lover.

*

It was a few days later when Scully made a mad dash for the bedroom door as soon as agent Doggette had opened it. She managed to make it down three stairs before her foot got caught on her dress and she came crashing down. She managed to crawl towards the door, she knew that she had at least sprained her ankle...and there was no use in trying to get up again. He grabbed her by the legs and started to pull her backwards, her nails dug deeply into the wood floor and one of them came off. She screamed out and finally let go...and submitted to him. Doggette never noticed that one of her nails came off...or at least he didn't notice until there was a knock on the door that evening.

He answered the door, Scully was locked up in the bedroom with a sprained ankle and Monica was of course chained down in the basement, who ever it was would not figure out that he had the two of them.

"Where are they?" Mulder said as he burst through the door, inviting himself in to Doggette's house. Doggette gave him a look like he was nuts and stepped back to let Mulder through. "I know you have them! I don't trust you!

"Well...I've been searching for them night and day and I really don't know where they are...I am just as upset as you are agent Mulder..."

"Don't give me that you lying SACK OF SHIT!"

"Back off Mulder!"

"YOU DID SOMETHING TO THEM!" Before he could take another step, he looked down to see scratch marks on the floor, and a fingernail caught in between the grooves. He squatted down to examine the marks and then carefully picked up the fingernail to examine it.

"What are you looking at?"

"Fingernails...painted with Scully's polish...oh you are SO DEAD!" Mulder reached back to get his gun but it was met with a punch to the jaw. Doggette was surprised to find that it didn't knock him down like he thought. Instead Mulder just stood up and rubbed his jaw before pulling back to swing on Doggette. Doggette fell to the floor and Mulder proceeded to kick him in the stomach. Scully soon came scrambling down the stairs to see what the yelling was about, she saw Mulder and instantly fell into his protective arms. Doggette was out cold on the floor and Scully began to sob into Mulder's strong arms.

"Shhh...It's okay...You need to tell me where Reyes is." Mulder said as he stroked her hair softly. She motioned to the door that lead down into the basement and Mulder gently guided her there. No one knew what they would find at the bottom of those steps...

End Part One


End file.
